NFLRZ: Age before the Guardians
by Rushstar32
Summary: (Do not own) What happened before the Guardians came...scratch that, What happened before the Guardians were even born. Here we see how the Rusherz adapt and learn during these years on Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Rushstar32 here! This story is a side project I will be working on along with my other works. So chapters will be uploaded in different spans of time. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

The start of the Rushzone

_1920, February, Night_

Nurse: Doctor, thank Goodness your here! The patent is on the 4th floor.

Doctor: Any information on how the patent got here?

Nurse: Well, it's seems that the patent was hit by a moving truck, but by some chance, he only got a small concussion...*_Worried_* But there's something else-

_The doctor opened the door of room 432, he saw no-one in the bed, but he did see the said patent looking out the window of the night sky...He had red feathers, a yellow beck and talons, and he was wearing a broken Helmet. What's more, here looked like a small humanoid cardinal._

Doctor: T-Th-That's the patent?

Nurse: I know, he won't give me any details...all he just say is '_**I need to get back to the others**_'.

Doctor: Are you saying there might be more of...*_looks at the creature_* Whatever he is?

Nurse: I-I don't know...but -_Sighs_\- He's been doing this all day, he looks out the window sadly, like his missing something.

Doctor: You may leave for today, I'll try and talk to him.

_The Nurse leaves as the Doctor closes the door and walks up to the creature...upon closer examination, the creature looked like a Cardinal._

Doctor: *_Sits on the bed near the Cardinal_*

Cardinal: *_Worried_* Have you ever felt the whole world is rested upon your shoulder. That you felt like you fail...I want to get back to my friends...my family..Please...

Doctor: *_Gets up and walks out...Grabs a phone and dials; answers_* Hello? Yes, can you bring the president here...there's something he must see.

* * *

_One hour later..._

_The cardinal continued to watch the sky, when he heard a new voice, and turns around. It was a man, with a very impressive suit on and holding a cane._

Man: May I come in?

_The cardinal stared at him, then nods._

Man: *_Sits next to the Cardinal on the bed_* Well, let me introduce myself... my name is Thomas Woodrow Wilson, I'm the president of the USA.

Cardinal: President ...so...you're not a Blitzbot?

Woodrow Wilson: A blitzbot? No...We're not machines, we're Humans.

Cardinal: Humans? I've never heard of a Human. Back on my planet, we just had Rusherz.

Woodrow Wilson: *_Shocked_* Wait...you're an Alien?

Cardinal: No, I'm a Humanoid...my species are called Rusherz. To us, you're the Aliens.

Woodrow Wilson: May I ask what and who are you?

Cardinal: I'm Peck, the Cardinal Rusher, Protector of the Cardinals Shard. *_Pulls it out_* These shards are what used to be the most powerful object in the galaxies, all 32 shards form the core. We been protecting them since we were teens/young adults.

Woodrow Wilson: Wait, that long...Do your parents know about this?

Peck: *_Pauses, tears fall a bit_* T-Their dead, Sudden Death killed them, he's also the one who attack our planet, we had to destroy it in order to prevent him from getting the core...

Woodrow Wilson: *_Gasps; his face becomes calm_* I-I am so sorry...Maybe, we can help you and your friends out...

Peck: *_Surprised_* Really! T-Thank you! This will mean a lot to the guys, there not that far from here, I'll show you where they are tomorrow!

* * *

_The next day, woods..._

Peck: Um, was it really necessary to bring the big guys with you?

Woodrow Wilson: *_Walking with two bodyguards_* absolutely. In the past, Presidents were assassinated during their term in office.

Peck: Why?

Woodrow Wilson: Sometimes it's the way the President's want to change somethings.

Peck: Well, I'm positive we would never do that. We Rusherz believe that everyone has their own uniqueness, we believe in teamwork, perseverance, Fair-play and Good sportsmanship will fix a situation...change can be a good thing to us, sometimes.

Woodrow Wilson: That's a nice way to live by. Wish that was the case, few years back, we had a huge war with another country... It was one of the deadliest battles we've faced.

Peck: You tried wearing helmets?

Woodrow Wilson: Helmets?

Peck: Yeah, like the one I'm wearing.

Woodrow Wilson: I don't think that would of help back then.

Peck: Suits yourself...

Voice: PECK! PECK WHERE ARE YOU!?

Peck: Hey! That's sound like-

_A Rusher, dressed in an old leather helmet and wore Green and white pants, came out of the bushes, he was dirty and covered in leaves._

Peck: *_Joy_* PACK! *_Runs up and Tackles Pack in a hug, knocking him down_*

Pack: *_Smiles,_ _Relived, gets up_* Oh I was worried you were dead!

Peck: Do I look dead?

Pack: *_laughs, then notices Wilson, confused_* Mind telling me what that thing is?

Peck: Pack, this is Woodrow Wilson, he's a Human and He's here to help us...he's also the President of the USA.

Pack: Is that where we are?

Woodrow Wilson: Yes, I see you are very close to Peck.

Pack: Yep, He's sort of my adopted Brother.

Woodrow Wilson: *_Small smile_* Aww, well then, mind showing us where the others are.

Pack: Sure...*_Frowns, then sighs_* But I must warn you, some of us are not in the best of shape.

* * *

_Few minutes later, Cave entrance._

Peck: GUYS! I'M HOME!

Bodyguard 1#: Are you sure their safe sir?

Woodrow Wilson: Why wouldn't they be?

_Something came out of the cave, it was an Orange Bear Rusher, wearing blue pants, and he was dirty._

Bodyguard 1# and 2#: *_Points guns at the Bear_* STAY BEHIND US SIR, WE'LL HANDLE-

Peck and Pack: WAIT! THAT'S NOT AN ACTUAL BEAR! HE'S A RUSHER!

_They stop and lowered their guns._

Bodyguard 1# and 2#: Sorry.

Bear: Heh, that's alright...not the first time someone had me at gun point *_Looks at Peck; smiles_*...Peck, you alight? I didn't see you return last night.

Peck: I'm fine Grizzly...Thanks to these guys, their called Humans.

Grizzly: Cool, they're here to help us.

Woodrow Wilson: Of course...Is this the place where you've been hiding during the past month.

Peck: Yep, I'll take you to our leader.

Woodrow Wilson: *_To the Bodyguards_* Stay here.

_Both saluted as the human and the three Rusherz went in.  
_

* * *

_Few minutes later, inside_

Woodrow Wilson: *_Shocked_* Oh my...

_The scene was quite shocking and sad. Half of the Rusherz had multiple injuries, few were sick, and there were only a handful helping them who were healthy, all were the same though, dirty and their clothes were tattered._

Peck: Yeah, that's what Sudden Death can do.

_As they walked, all of the Rusherz were staring at him in awe. They finale stop at two Rusherz, One look like he wore the Statue of Liberty crown, the other was a Blue Lion, with a bruised eye and a broken arm._

Lion Rusherz: *_Gets the Rusher attention_* Hey Liberty, look what Peck found...

Liberty: *_Turns to Peck_* Peck...Wha-Who's this?

Peck: He's here to help us...*_Turns to the others_* all of us. He's a creature called a Human...his name is Thomas Woodrow Wilson and he's the president of where we landed, called USA.

Raider Rusherz: *_Raspy_* He's Here-to-*_Coughs_*to help us.

Peck: Yeah... He's gonna help us protect the shards.

Woodrow Wilson: Correct...and maybe it'll be best if we talk somewhere more, warm for you. How about the White house?

_The Rusherz turned to each other, and nod._

Seahawk Rusherz: Okay Wilson...mind finding some transportation. Some of us are still tired from this harsh weather.

Woodrow Wilson: Way head of you...You can all stay with us at the White House.

* * *

_White House, Hours later_

_When the Rusherz arrived, the injured and sick were taken to the first aid room, while some were taken to get a hot meal, all cleaned and bandage up. Liberty and Wilson were alone in the State Dining Room, both having hot tea and some soup._

Liberty: *_Puts down his tea_* I want to thank you again for helping us out sir.

Woodrow Wilson: It was no trouble...Mind telling me what your species are all about?

Liberty: Well, a Rusher has three fingers and a thumb on each hand, slightly enlarged forearms, an oversized head, a reduced torso and no visible neck. We, me and the others, are mostly represented by our shards. We basically have our own powers too; For example, I have a torch here, it's called the Super Torch, a mega-powered flamethrower, observe.

_Liberty heads towards the fire place, aiming his Torch, then blast fire at it, lighting a warm fire inside._

Woodrow Wilson: *_Awe; Applauding_* Amazing! I never seen anyone do that before!

_Liberty smiled, bowed, then head back to his seat at the table._

Liberty: Now, mind telling me a little bit more about your species?

_He was about to answer, when a women came in. She had short hair and wore a beautiful dress. Her eyes looked at Liberty._

Women: Darling, who is this?

Woodrow Wilson: Of course, Edith this is Liberty, he's a being called a Rusher. Liberty, this is my wife, Edith.

_Liberty walked up to her and bowed._

Liberty: It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Edith Wilson.

Edith Wilson: Such a gentleman. It's very nice to meet you. *_Looks over her shoulder_* Does this belong to you also?

_A spotted Feline Rusher peek out from behind her dress._

Liberty: Spot?

Spot: *_shy_* I-I-I got worried.

_Liberty walked over to Spot, then rubs his back._

Liberty: It's Okay He's not here...*_Turns to the couple_* Sorry, what happened affected Spot very badly...he's a little shy.

Woodrow Wilson: He's quite young...

Liberty: Yeah, we found him on the doorstep of the core temple...his parents had to give him up in order to protect him from Sudden Death...They perished.

Edith Wilson: -_Gasps_\- Oh the poor thing...

Woodrow Wilson: Why does he hate you?

Liberty: He want's nothing more but power...

Spot: Our ancestors fought sudden death...Till finally, we- the 32 Rusherz- were put in charge...however he knew this and tried to kill us as kids...he killed our parents instead...we became orphans, till we grew up and vowed to protect the core form Sudden Death.

Liberty: Then...a month ago, he came and we stood in his way. We fought for days... we got hurt, the land became barren, and we had to send other survivors out of the planet...until finally we had no other solution-but to grab the core and run. I-It *_A tear falls_* very hard to talk about still...

_The couple stood there in shock...How could there be such a creature to do this...The wars of past on earth...they were all combined on the Rusherz planet._

Woodrow Wilson: I-I-I-

Liberty: I know this is very shocking and horrifying to you...but if we don't fight back...The universes, even this one, will see the same fate as our planet.

Woodrow Wilson: *_Calms down_* How do we stop them?

_Liberty tosses a football to him._

Liberty: Football, that's how we fight back. Tackles, throws, punts, kicks, you name it. The power of the core will run through a team and their city. Each Rusher has a particular team...I'm the Giants, Spot's the Jaguars, and so on.

Woodrow Wilson: Well we did play it for a while...

Spot: What happened?

Liberty: It's was that war you told Peck about right?

Woodrow Wilson: That...and the 1918 flu pandemic.

Liberty: The flu...How could a little flu stop you?

Woodrow Wilson: Have you never experience the Spanish flu? It quite contagious...I should know, I caught it two years ago.

Spot: Pillage has this thing called Scarlet fever, and none of us are affected by it.

Edith Wilson: (!) How is that possible?

Liberty: Rusherz can get sick, but we don't spread the virus. Our body systems don't have the capability to do that.

_The couple turned to each other, then back the two Rusherz...Liberty held out his hand._

Liberty: What do you say...Will you help us?

Woodrow Wilson: *_Looks at the football, then at Liberty, he shakes it smiling_* Very well...You have our support.

_Liberty and Spot whooped with joy, Spot tackling Liberty into a hug. The couple chuckled at their joy._

Liberty: *_Happy_* Thank you! THANK YOU SO MUCH! *_Turns to Spot_* Let's tell the other!

_The two Rusherz ran out of the room._

Edith Wilson: Honey...maybe we can tell the reporter about our new friends at tomorrow's speech.

Woodrow Wilson: Good thinking honey...Tomorrow, they will make their debut.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

First Night

_President's Bedroom, night_

_The servants were quite confused and shock to sometimes see a strange Humanoid animal or human thing walk in and out of rooms. Woodrow Wilson had to explain to them about the new *Guest*. Some were shocked, others were in tears...but the results we the same, treat them with the same respect as the presidents, '__**They been through enough**__'. By that time everyone in the white house knew all their names. It was now nighttime, the time where everyone gone home and get some sleep. Woodrow Wilson came out in his night cloths._

Freefall: Uhhh, are you sure this will work?

_Wilson turned to see the healthy and injured 30 Rusherz wearing long night clouths._

Beast: *_Arm in a sling_* I feel very small in these...

Edith Wilson: *_Walks in her night gown_* Don't worry, this will only be temporary.

Scavenger: Well, Okay Mrs. Wilson.

Woodrow Wilson: Your temporary bedrooms are in the east and west.

_The Rusherz gave a smile, before they looked at each other with concern._

Woodrow Wilson: What's wrong?

Alto: How and where is Pillage?

Steed: I-Is he o.k.?

Woodrow Wilson: *_Sighs_* He's in the Lincoln Bedroom, he's still very sick.

Stallion: Right, the past month took a toll on his health...(!) Wait, won't Lincoln be mad if he sees a stranger in his bed?

Edith Wilson: *_Nervous_* Well, he's..not with us anymore.

Blow-Torch: *_eyebrow raised_* Did he move?

Edith Wilson: *_Nervous_* H-Honey...

Woodrow Wilson: Of course, please sit.

_The Rusherz sat in random places, but in spots that they saw Wilson._

Woodrow Wilson: Peck, remember when I told you that President's in the past were assassinated during their term in office.

Peck: Yes...

Woodrow Wilson: Well, you see-*_Takes a deep breath_* Lincoln was killed.

_The Rusherz gasp._

Freedom: H-How?! When?!

Woodrow Wilson: He was shot in the head on April 14, 1865.

Rampage: So, your telling us-*_wide eyes_*-Pillage is laying in a dead dude's BED!

Edith Wilson: Oh no...Lincoln nevered use that room at all. That was years ago as well.

_The Rusherz sighed in relief, but were still shocked about this._

Arrow-head: Please warn us next time before you drop that kind of infomation on us.

Woodrow Wilson: Of course. I believe Pillage fast asleep now.

Liberty: Mr and Mrs. Wilson, I can't thank you enough for helping us.

Edith Wilson: It's no trouble sweetie.

Woodrow Wilson: Now off to bed, we have a big day tomorrow.

_The Rusherz nodded and head off._

* * *

_East Bedrooms, 10:35 PM..._

_**Voice: *Worried* Pack, Grizzly...Wake up.**_

_Pack and Grizzly woke to a worried Peck._

Grizzly: P-Peck?

Pack: What's wrong?

Peck: *_Worried_* I'm-I'm worried about Pillage.

Pack: *_Sighs_* I'm a bit concern too...Why don't we check on him?

Grizzly: Good idea.

_All three got up and walked out the door, after a while they were still trying to find the room._

Grizzly: How big of a house does a guy have to have to run a country?

Pack: I suppose hu-

All three: *_Crashes into someone and falls_* OFO!

_Peck, Pack, and Grizzly shake there head are look up to see Pillage, his checks weren't red anymore, but his voice was still scratchy._

Pillage: *_scratchy_* Peck? Pack? Grizzly? What are you doing?

Peck: Coming to check on you...(!) Hey! You sound a lot better!

Pillage: *_scratchy_* The fever broke a few minutes ago, So i decided to tell you guys...But i got lost.

Grizzly: Join the club.

_The soon heard something breaking._

Pack: *_worried_* D-Did you hear that?

* * *

_Treaty Room..._

_The four Rusherz peeked behind the door and looked in shock. There was a man dressed in all black, holding a bag. He was reaching for a vase._

Peck: *_Whispers_* What the...

Grizzly: *_Whispers_* What is that moron doing?

Pack: *_Whispers_* I think he's robbing the President.

Peck: *_Gasp/Whispers_* Wait-What if he's here to kill him too!?

Pillage: *_scratchy/Whispers;Anger_* We won't let him.

_The four snuck behind him...and jumped.  
_

* * *

_President's Bedroom..._

_Woodrow and Edith Wilson woke to a blood curdling scream and glass shatters._

Woodrow Wilson: WHAT WAS THAT?!

_Liberty came running in._

Liberty: It sounds like it's going outside.

_Outside..._

Burglar: *_Ows and youches_* STOP HURTING ME!

_Turns out Peck, Pack, Grizzly, and Pillage were beating the intruder with Peck's Talons, Pillage Spikes, and Grizzly's claws. Pack froze him with his ice powers to a tree._

Peck: Who sent you here to take Woody's stuff-

Pillage: *_scratchy_* And kill him?!

Burglar: I'm not here to kill him!

Pack and Grizzly: Prove it!

Burglar: I don't have a weapon!

All four: LIAR! *_Continues beating him_*

_Another man, big and brawny (Boss of Burglar_)_, appeared_

Boss of Burglar: What's taking you so long, are you being beaten up by a chic again.

Burglar: *_Ows and youches_* Shut-Up! THAT-WAS-NEVER-PROVEN-AND-YOU-KNOW-IT!

Peck: GREAT SHARDS! THAT'S THE BOSS! PACK, PILLAGE, GET HIM!

Boss of Burglar: Wha-*_Tackled by Pack and Pillage_*

Pack: Oi, Grizzly, grab that other guy!

Boss of Burglar: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING...*_Fear and shock_* Sweet mother of-

_Grizzly beats up the boss with his own lackey._ _Liberty, Woodrow Wilson and the others ran outside to see the Bear Rusher throw the two intruders/Burglars over the two fled in fear._

Grizzly: *_Screaming_* AND DON'T EVEN TRY COMING BACK IN HERE!

Edith Wilson: Dear goodness what happened?!

_Peck, Pack, Grizzly, and Pillage looked in shock and embarrassment._

Peck: Oh sweet-Sorry about waking you up you guys...

Pack: We were going to see how Pillage was doing...His fever broke.

Pillage: *_scratchy_* But we heard someone breaking in.

Grizzly: We saw him about to take something, and we thought he was here to kill you so we kinda...Took care of the situation.

_Wilson stood in shock, but Liberty sighed._

Liberty: You four over thought the situation.

All four: Yeah...

Liberty: Well, on the plus side you guys seemed to have taken care of the intruders so this won't happen again here, or any where else.

Woodrow Wilson: Indeed. I must admit, you four are quite strong for taking care of those two Burglars.

_Peck, Pack, Grizzly, and Pillage smiled. Just then sirens were heard and some police officers, fallowed by another man, ran up to the President and his wife. The Rusherz hid in the bushes._

Man: Woodrow! Edith! Are you O.K.?

Edith Wilson: We're fine Thomas. How-

Officer Chief: We got a call from a citizen saying they heard yelling and screaming. When we almost got there, we found two men running from the scene, stop us, and-this is very strange, begged us to arrests them. They kept saying '**DON'T LET THE ALIENS GET US'**.

Thomas R. Marshall: Woody, what happened?

Liberty: WAIT!

_The group turned to see Liberty come out of the bushes, the other Rusherz poking their head R. Marshall and the police were shoked._

Grizzly: W-We're the ones who attacked

Liberty: We're very sorry for the little disturbance.

Peck: *_chimed up_* But those Invaders can't go around breaking into houses and steal stuff!

Pack: Peck's right, those crocks had this coming for them.

Thomas R. Marshall: *_Shocked; turns to Wilson_* Woodrow...who are they?

Woodrow Wilson: Thomas, these are the Rusherz. Rusherz, this is Vice President Thomas R. Marshall.

All Rusherz: *_Looked confused, but then waved in a smile_* Hello.

Thomas R. Marshall: *_Shocked_* H-Hello...Woody, are you seeing this. How? When?

_The Rusherz yawned._

Edith Wilson: I think you boys had enough action for one day. Lets get you to bed.

Freefall: *_Yawns_* O.k. Mrs. Wilson...*_Waves to Thomas_* See you tomorrow Tommy.

Thomas R. Marshall: *_Shocked_* Night.

All Rusherz: Night...*_Edith users the Rusherz inside_*

Thomas R. Marshall: *_Shocked_* Woody. This, is *_Normal; Joy_* BRILLIANT! I mean, those things, Rusherz right, they handled those Burglars like it was nothing! When were you gonna tell me?

Woodrow Wilson: I was planing to tell everyone tomorrow, but I think I'll tell you now, come on in Thomas.

_The two went inside. Meanwhile the Rusherz finally got to bed and immediately fell asleep._

**To be continued...**


End file.
